Finding Out
by Emmyjazzyfinnlove61
Summary: When Bella finds a wallet on the street she never expected to learn what she did. But what now? Rated for very mature sensitive content. please R&R I do not own any characters named.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

 **A/N: For everyone reading this it will have adult themes that me upset some people. It will blatantly mention sexual assault so if this is a trigger for you please beware. I will make sure to note when it is coming. Thanks for reading and please only constuctive criticism.**

Bella couldn't believe she was so late that day, so when a stranger in front of her on the busy sidewalk dropped his wallet, it was with great annoyance that she rushed to pick it up and search for the man. Just her luck, he was nowhere to be found. Sighing she shook her head and opened the worn out brown leather wallet hoping to find some sort of identification. Carlisle Cullen.

Upon removing the drivers license a small photo fluttered out onto the ground. She was shocked when she picked it up to find that the photo was of her mother and a blond man. The owner of the wallet. The back of the photo was dated August 1989.

Meaning that, although she could not see her mothers body she was very pregnant in the photo. Bella had never seen such love in her mothers' eyes.

Bella wondered how it was possible that without even trying and after years of frustrated questioning of her mother that had most likely just found her father.

It seemed to Bella that her terrible late morning was not quite over yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

 **A/N: If you are still with me I thank you very much. This is being written from a prompt that my friend wrote for me for some inspiration. I do appreciate any and all constructive criticism adn suggestions. If you feel I have missed something important please do tell me :) also I do apologize about the short chapters I am trying something new so that I don't ramble on about pointless things just to create a longer chapter. Thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day!**

Bella's POV

 _'Come on, you can do this, what's the worst that can happen?'_

As I sat in my car outside one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen, I wondered what exactly one should say to their possible father. I had taken the photo out of his wallet to confront along with bringing my own evidence that she was in fact my mother in the form of my birth certificate, the father space empty and a photo of my mother from the day that I was born. Just a few weeks after his picture was taken.

With one more steadying breathe I exited my car and walked up the steps. Before I could ring the doorbell, the door swung open and there he was. Carlisle Cullen.

"You've been sitting in my driveway for quite a long time young lady. Can I help you with something?" He asked with a smile that I could only describe as stressed but still polite and friendly.

"Um...yes, um my name is Isabella but you can call me Bella. You see, um, I was walking behind you this morning and you dropped this...By the time I picked it up you were gone and I was late for work so...yea, here you go."

I said while looking at him curiously. As he took it I saw the stress melt off his features. He was really very handsome.

" Thank you so much, please come in and let me get you some money as a reward." He said, ushering me through the door.

"Oh no, I don't want your money. What I would like is for you to answer this question thats been burning my mind all day."

"What question is that?" He asked cocking his head.

"Why do you have a picture of my mother just weeks before I was born?" I asked holding out the photo to him.

"Y-your mother?" He asked, reverently taking the photo as if he'd never seen it before.

"Yes, Renee Higgenbotham was my mother, see?" I showed him my own photo and birth certificate.

"Was?" He still seemed dazed and I hoped he would still be willing to answer that one question for me.

"please Mr. Cullen, I really need you to answer my question. Who are you?" I asked with tears coating my eyes. I was desperate for some answers. Answers I would never get without his cooperation.

He sighed, running his fingers through his blonde wavy hair.

"Your mother and I dated for about 5 years before she got pregnant with you. She was the love of my life. But lets sit down and I will tell you everything I know. Would you like something to drink?" He was nervous now.

"Just water please, but one question please...Are you my father?" He looked at me sadly and walked into what I assumed was the kitchen. Walking back in with two bottles of water he sat down across from me with a heavy sigh.

It looked like I was in for a long, confusing night.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 2 Carlisle and Renee's story

A/N: Just so everyone knows in this chapter there will be talk of sexual assault. If this is a trigger for you please beware. I will note when this content starts and ends for your comfort. Thanks everyone for the follows and positive responses.

Carlisle's POV

 _'Wow, she looks exactly like her mother.'_

As I retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge I wondered how I could tell her the truth. Obviously based on her question she does not know. I walked into the living room and sat across from her with a heavy sigh. This would be a long night of that I was sure.

"Your mother and I began dating her senior year of high school. I was a freshman in college and we did our best to date despite the distance. We dated for 5 years. I don't know what your mother told you but you should think about asking her some of these questions that you have." I was feeling very nervous.

What if Renee didn't want Bella to know? What if they had been put into some sort of witness protection program?

"I can't ask her Mr. Cullen because she was hit by a car 3 years ago...She died a few weeks later and I never got any information once she was gone. No explanation or anything. She was barely conscious before she passed but she kept saying she was sorry but wouldn't say what for..." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear that..I would have liked to reconnect with her." I said as I gently laid my hand on her arm.

"It doesn't matter now...I just want to know what she was so sorry about...She barely had anything to do with me all my life so I guess that could be why...It always seemed like she didn't love me...Did she even want me? You were there at the very end before I was born..." She asked desperately.

I didn't know what to tell her.

"Your mother was very scared Bella. She didn't know how to be a mother. To make you understand I need to tell you something that will be very hard for you to hear..." I said as I leaned forward to look into her downcast eyes.

"OK..." She said meekly. It broke my heart to know that she wasn't taken care of.

"I'm not your father, but I so desperately wish that I could have been...I wanted to...a few days after this picture was taken your mother disappeared...gone without a trace. I searched for over 5 years before I realized that she didn't want to be found or at least not by me." I took a deep breathe before continuing.

 **(A/N: heres the start of the trigger warning!)**

"When your mother was in her senior year of college and I was in my first year of med school we went to a party that one of her classmates was throwing. We were engaged at that point and I left early to get some studying done and I can honestly say that I wished I hadn't...I received a call from the hospital a few hours later...they told me that my fiance had been brought in and I should come right away." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"When I got there I was told that your mother had been sexually assaulted. She refused to see me thinking that I would break up with her or blame her or something crazy like that...I eventually convinced her that nothing had changed on my end and we very cautiously carried on with life...she saw a therapist and so did I. A few weeks later we found out that she was pregnant with you...I still wanted to be with her no matter what and I was going to raise you as my own." I paused to let her take it all in.

 **(A/N: bad part over :))**

"ok so let me get this straight she didn't know who my father was cause she was...you know...and you were still going to marry her and raise me as your own?" She asked in disbelief.

"yes...We did stay together getting ready for your arrival, reading all the books, taking birthing classes...When we found out that you were a girl we picked your name together...nice to know that she at least kept your first name...may I ask what's your middle name?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Rose...Isabella Rose Higgenbotham" She said confidently.

"Isabella, because no matter what I knew you would be beautiful...Rose after my grandmother and sister..." I said reverently, looking at her as she blushed.

"So then what? Obviously things were going as well as could be expected and I understand why she was scared but why leave?" She asked.

"That I can not tell you...because I don't know...I went to class one morning and when I returned here she and all her belongings were gone...she left everything we had bought together for you. No note, no goodbye, no contact after that...I had hoped that once she gave birth to you that she would call and at least let me know you were alive and well...but she didn't." I said sadly.

"Once you stopped looking did you ever think of me? I mean looking around I see the pictures of you with a little boy...Is he your son? nephew? Did they ever figure out who my sperm donor was? was he caught?" She rapidly fired questions at me.

" That little boy is my son Jasper...He is 6 years old...he is with his aunt Rose right now...They never figured out who it was cause they were going to compare the DNA with yours when you were born...but no one could find you...so no he was never caught...I suppose you could find out now to get your mother justice but that is your choice. Just know that whatever you decide to do you can come to me for anything. I thought about you all the time...everytime I saw a little brunette girl I imagined that it was you...that Renee had decided to come back to me...I celebrated every one of your birthday's on your due date by buying a card and adding money into a trust fund, Graduations too. I thought of you as my daughter even though you weren't with me." I told her sincerely.

She stared at me for a moment before looking away as a tear fell from her eye.

"I wish she would have stayed...maybe then...you know what? it doesn't matter, she didn't so theres nothing to be done about it now." She said, mostly, I'm assuming, to herself.

"Tell me about yourself? What was your life like growing up? Did you go to college?" I asked, wanting to know about my should be daughter.

"Renee was very aloof, I never really felt as though I was welcome in her life...I was an intrusion in our home. We lived in a lot of places, mostly run down apartment buildings where I spent most of my time alone. We almost never had electricity and we only had food if I took the bus to the grocery store...She dated a few times and they were usually creeps. I did go to college, to Yale. I graduated last year." She said as she looked anywhere but at me.

"I'm sorry..." I murmured. Oh how I wished to be able to take her in my arms and show her the love that she obviously didn't receive as a child.

"Can you...can I..." She started and sighed heavily. I cocked my head at her. "Can I hug you?" She asked and before she could become embarrassed she was in my arms, sobbing into my shirt.

My poor little girl.


	4. Chapter 4

A:N/ Sorry for the long wait had a bit of a road block with getting from where I was to where I want to be in the plot. It might take a few short chapters but as long as we get there, right?

I do not own twilight.

Ch. 4

Bella's POV

 _I can't believe he's hugging me…He probably thinks I'm a crazy person._

I don't know how long we sat there with him holding me, soothingly whispering to me that everything would be okay.

I was jerked back into what I like to think is reality by the front door opening. Wiping my eyes I reluctantly pulled away.

"Daddy! I'm Home! Did you miss me?!" An adorable voice called out.

"Jasper Ross! You know better than to run across the street by yourself! Car, someone parked in your driveway…I don't recognize it so it must be…oh…hi.." A beautiful blonde woman trailed off upon seeing me snuggled into him.

Rose can you please set Jazz up in the den with a movie…then I'd like for you to come back out here and meet someone very important to me." He said, nodding at me.

As she nodded and lead the small boy out of the room I heard him inquire as to who I am.

"I think I should leave…She didn't look to happy that I'm here." I suggested starting to get up.

"No! Please stay, I'm sure she has the wrong idea in her head about you but once she knows who you are she will be so thrilled. She was so excited to be an aunt to you and she will love to know that you have her name with you still. " He said urgently.

"Ok somebody needs to explain what's going on right now or some heads are going to roll." Rose came into the room with her hands on her hips. I quickly moved and sat in the armchair across from Carlisle.

"Rose, this is Isabella Higginbotham….Renee's daughter…" He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh…oh my god…Really?" she sat down on the couch next to her brother with her hand over her mouth. I waved awkwardly with tears back in my eyes.

"yes Rose, really. " Carlisle answered still smiling. He frowned when Rose got a pissed off look on her face.

"Well the bitch has some nerve! Breaking your heart by leaving without a word and then coming back 26 years later with her daughter to what? Finally bring back the daughter that should have been yours? To tell you that she's been happily married for years and that Isabella was raised by a great man and not to worry?" She spouted off angrily. "Well where is she? Hiding in the kitchen? The bedroom?" She continued on, pacing the living room.

"She's dead." I finally spoke up with no emotion in my voice. Rose stopped and swirled around to gape at me. Sitting down again she looked ashamed. "Don't feel bad Rose I'm angry at her too…no she never married and no I wasn't raised by anyone great, not even her…She never even told me about Carlisle, and she died 3 years ago I'm over it…Carlisle dropped his wallet this morning and when I pulled out his id to see where he lived, a picture of him and my mother fell out too…it was dated a few weeks before I was born so I came here thinking that he was maybe my father…" I finished looking down at my lap still disappointed that this kind man wasn't my father.

"He really wanted to be…I'm sorry for lashing out like that but she broke my families heart…We were so excited to meet you even though you were conceived from something so horrible. I have always hoped that your mother would have told you about us and you would come find us when you were of age if for no other reason than to let us know that you were ok." She said, coming and crouching down in front of me. She grabbed my hands and I looked up from my lap.

"I'm not ok…I'm so mad at her and I wish I could ask her why she left…There were people out there that wanted me and she took me away from you…for what? So that she could neglect me? Date a bunch of creeps that terrified me? So I would never feel safe for my whole childhood until I got out of there to go to college?" I said with more tears falling from my eyes.

Suddenly I became very angry and jumped up to pace the living room. I desperately wanted to throw and break something but this wasn't my house and I couldn't in good conscience break someone else's possessions. Rose stopped me mid stride to take me into her arms in a tight hug.

And that's when I broke down again.

 **So not my best Chapter but it really is getting hard to get from point A (where the story started) to point B (where I want it to go). Also if anyone has any suggestions on who I want her to be dating that would be great** **I'm flip flopping between Emmett and Paul and whichever one she dates is going to be Rose's man. Thanks for reading and please drop a review for me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A:N/ Watch out readers here I come! Two chapters in one day…I apologize again for the delay in chapters I am currently trying to write most of this out in my limited ( I work 4 jobs) free time. And once it's a little more written out I will post on a more consistant basis. Feel free to comment with any ideas you may have.**

 **I do not own twilight**

Ch. 5

Rose's POV

 _Oh my god, she's standing here in my arms and all I want to do is shake her til I get all the answers I want. What did she mean by not being cared for? Was she abused? Grrrr! I want answers!_

Slowly I leaned back from Bella and looked her in the eyes.

"Its okay to be angry…feel what you want to feel and don't feel bad about it because obviously theres a reason for the anger. Now sit down and have a sip of water, and then you can explain to us all about your life growing up…good, bad and ugly." I said gently. She was for all intents and purposes my niece and Carlisle's daughter and I was very concerned for her.

"okay" She was quiet as a mouse as she sat down next to Carlisle on the couch and took a sip of her water. "I don't know quite where to start…" She said once she finished drinking.

"How about you start with your mom…you said she dated but they were all creeps…did…did they ever touch you?" Carlisle asked fearfully. She quickly shook her head.

"No…She was gone with them a lot and when she did bring them home I locked my bedroom door if I had one at that certain house…if I didn't have a room I would leave the apartment and go to a park til I knew it was safe to go back…mostly when they were asleep or too high to notice me passing through and then just for safety I would sleep up against the door of wherever my 'room' was." She explained.

"ok…so you pretty much just took care of yourself? Didn't anyone ever look out for you?" I asked sadly.

"Not that I can remember…I think that before today I haven't been hugged since my high school boyfriend hugged me at graduation. I don't know how to process that there were people my whole life right here in Seattle that wanted me…that would have cared for me…I wanted to run away so many times as a child but I didn't know where or who I could run to." She said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Well, anytime you need a hug you just come find one of us and we will be glad to help." Carlisle quickly made it clear that we were here for her.

"Thanks…" She said, clearly unable to say anything else without crying again. "Can….can I meet your little boy? I know he's not really my brother but I've always wanted a sibling" She asked hopefully.

"Absolutely! I'll go get him now. He's going to love you!" I quickly jumped up and rushed out of the room to get my nephew. He was just what she needed to feel loved.

Hugs were his specialty.

 **Sorry guys again I am really trying to get back in the groove and seamlessly incorporate Jasper as a sweet 6 year old boy in this. I am going to try to make the next chapter in his innocent point of view.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter! I know I do. Just remember that this is partly in the POV of a 6 year old boy so it will probably be relatively simple. Thanks for reading!**

 _ **Jasper's POV**_

I love hanging out with my aunty Rosie but oh boy am I excited to get home! I know I'm not supposed to but I just couldn't help myself. I just had to run across the street and into the house.

"DADDY!" I yelled happily. I only stopped myself from jumping on him for a special Jazzy bear hug because someone else was already hugging him. A girl. A crying girl. Maybe _she's_ the one who needs a special Jazzy bear hug. I think I'll ask.

"Rose, can you please set Jazz up in the den with a movie...then I'd like for you to come back out here and meet someone very important to me..."

Aunty Rosie turned me to go to the den and helped me pick a movie.

"Aunty Rosie...who was that girl? And why is she so sad?" I asked looking up at her.

"I don't know buddy...just watch your movie and I'll come back and get you soon ok?" I nodded and snuggled into the couch to watch my favorite movie Finding Nemo.

 _ **Rose's POV** (back to where we ended the last chapter)_

With quick footsteps I walked to the den.

"Jazzy, are you ready to meet someone very special?" I asked him. I looked at me and nodded his head.

"Is the pretty lady still sad?" he asked, almost breaking my heart.

"a little bit buddy...but I think one of your super duper special great big Jazzy bear hugs will just about fix it...I wonder who could give her one of those?" I asked looking around.

"ME! Thats MY bear hugs!" He yelled happily. I smiled down at him.

"Well let's go then!" I laughed as I walked out of the den. He quickly ran ahead of me and into the living room where Carlisle and Bella were sitting on the couch together. Just looking at her I could tell that she would become a permanent fixture in our lives. She needed a loving family. She yearned for it.

"Hi, My name is Jasper Ross Cullen! I'm six years old! That's this many!" he said, proudly holding up seven fingers. Bella giggled as she pushed one down causing Jasper to blush.

"Well hello Jasper Ross Cullen, my name is Isabella Rose Higgenbotham, you can call me Bella though..." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Bella, you look sad can I give you a super duper special Jazzy bear hug? I give the best ones of those" He asked sweetly. I almost had to laugh at the seriously startled look on her face as she looked from me to Carlisle. I nodded at her encouragingly. Shyly she nodded at him and he leaped into her arms in what seemed like the most precious hug to her.

She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. I could tell she was about to lose it again.

We are just what she needs.


	7. Chapter 7

Trying my hardest to keep up with a normal chapter pace. Thanks for reading!

Bella's POV

I don't think I have ever been hugged so much in my life. I think though that this little boy gave the best hugs. Without even knowing it he was healing a small part of me. As another tear rolled down my cheek I wished I could stay here forever.

"Are you better?" Jasper's sweet voice asked. I nodded and whispered quietly,

"Yes..."

He pulled back and used his sweet little hands to dry my wet cheeks.

"No more crying ok? Unless you got a boo boo somewhere...then its ok to cry but you gotta tell me so I can kiss it better...do you got a boo boo?" He asked curiously looking at me closely. I chuckled and shook my head.

" No boo boo's here but I promise you will be the first to know if there's a boo boo to kiss ok?" I looked him right in the eye as I made the promise. He nodded concisely as he turned and gave his dad a hug.

"How was school buddy?" Carlisle asked, as though to give me a few moments.

"Um...I'm going to step outside for a moment..." I said quietly. Carlisle nodded and continued his conversation with Jasper as Rose followed me out to the front porch.

"Its going to be ok..." She said quietly while wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I nodded.

"I'm so mad...How could she do this to me?" I asked while trying to keep my tears in. I shook my head and sighed, "Wait, I know how...She hated me...the product of..." I cut myself off.

"I didn't know your mother very well...I was very young when they dated and I hated all of my big brothers' girlfriends...I was very jealous...but I don't think she hated you. I think that maybe she just never knew how to be a mother...as much as I dislike how she disappeared I think maybe she didn't want Carlisle to regret anything..." She said gently. I nodded my understanding.

"I just wish I could get some answers...Why didn't she just send me here if she didn't want to raise me. Maybe I'm naive but if she would have put me on a bus and sent me here your family would have taken me in no questions asked...right? Carlisle said he's thought of me as a daughter all these years...that wouldn't have changed if I would have come back without her...right?" I looked up at her, pleading with her not to lie to me.

"Yes...you have and always will have a place to come when you need it. My house or Carlisle's." She said as she pointed to the house across the street. "From now on we are your family...you call me aunt Rose or Aunty Rosie or whatever the hell you want and I'm sure if he was out here right now my brother would welcome you to call him Dad or whatever you want to call him." She laughed with her arm still around me. I smiled and layed my head on her shoulder.

"I should probably go home soon..."I sighed reluctantly, "my roommate probably thinks Carlisle killed me...I'm surprised the cops aren't here yet. I told her when I got here and I told her his name with his address and I haven't talked to her since because my phone is in my car." I pointed to my bright red Chevy Impala in the driveway.

"Are you close with her?" Rose asked. I shook my head.

"She's kind of a bitch and I try and stay out of the apartment except to shower and sleep." I said with a laugh.

"how about this...Move out of the apartment and move into my house with me...I'm all alone over there and it gets very lonely...We can get a truck tomorrow evening and have you all settled over there by bedtime...Jazz will love it...he loves you already..." Rose suggested excitedly. I gaped at her.

"I don't think I can afford to do that...I would have to keep paying my rent there until the lease is up and pay rent here as well...or I would have to buy my way out of the lease and that's even more expensive...I truly appreciate the offer but I just don't see how it would work out..." I explained.

"Don't worry about that at all...let me take care of it...and the house is fully paid off so no rent here just chip in on groceries and we'll call it even...you'd really be doing me a favor...I get lonely and bored over there by myself...and Carlisle will love you being so close." She waved my worries away. I hesitantly nodded and she squealed with delight.

"This will be so much fun!" She said happily. '

It seemed to me that things were finally turning around.

I have a family now.

 **Hey guys I'm not sure if I should leave it like this or keep it going? Let me know what you think and if you think I should keep it going tell me what you'd like to see more of. Thanks for your support!**


End file.
